supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Using BLM as a subjob, on any job
I've made a video that shows how you can use BLM as a subjob for any job to level it to 37. In the video I show: *The how-to guide for using /blm. *Maximizing Maze of Shakhrami GoV page 1 from levels 18-27 *Maximizing Maze of Shakhrami GoV page 3 from levels 27-35 Additional info Grizzly has provided me with some additional notes, onto which I've added my own: Training areas before Maze of Shakhrami * San d'Oria way: ** 1-8 Ronfaure (Killing bunnies/anything else en route to) ** 8-13 King Ranperre's Tomb, Page 1 (Running in loops, although resting is frequent even with GoV Refresh) ** 13-22 King Ranperre's Tomb, Page 3 (Issues at the start but ultimately comes down to nuking anything you see while prioritising gobs) * Bastok way: ** 1-10 South Gustaberg (Worms and bats are nimble and plentiful) ** 10-16 Dangruf Wadi, Page 2 (there's one room in the south part with 6 crabs and plenty of goblins. small room next to it has more crabs and goblins, but beware as those goblins are some levels higher) ** 16-18 Dangruf Wadi (kill whatever gives you exp, the higher level goblins are good but watch links) Equipment * Non-weapon gear: ** lv1: Hermit's Ring (int+1) ** lv1: Windurstian Ring (int+1) ** lv10: Legionnaire's Cap (int+1) ** lv10: Royal Footman's Tunic (int+1) ** lv10: Eremite's Ring +1 (int+3) ** lv15: Kingdom Tunic (int+1) ** lv18: Garrison Boots (int+1) ** lv20: Garrison Gloves (int+1) ** lv20: Black Silk Neckerchief (int+1) ** lv20: Mage's Tunic (int+2) ** lv20: Mage's Slacks (int+1) ** lv20: Baron's Chapeau (int+2) ** lv20: Baron's Saio (int+1) ** lv25: Morion Tathlum (int+1) ** lv28: Shaman's Belt (int+1) ** lv29: Cunning Earring (int+1) ** lv29: Seer's Slacks (int+1) ** lv29: Seer's Crown +1 (int+3) ** lv29: Seer's Mitts +1 (int+2) ** lv30: Wizard's Earring (Ele skill +5) ** lv30: Mercenary Captain's Belt (int+1) ** lv32: Black Cape +1 (int+3) * Weapons: ** lv1: Maple Wand +1 (int+2) ** lv9: Willow Wand +1 (int+3) ** lv18: Yew Wand +1 (int+4) ** lv27: Astaroth Cane (int+2, macc+3) ** lv30: Flat Shield (int+1) ** lv32: Solid Wand +1 (int+5) Further notes * Baron's Set needs to be crafted or it may not be available. * Choice between Astral Ring or Hermit's Ring at level 10. Hermit's is better for KRT, Astral is better for Dangruf Wadi for the levels relevant. * Garrison Set is an alternative but unavailable on AH reliably. * Moving to Maze of Shakrami at level 20 means Magic Attack Bonus 1 from /BLM becomes active, dealing more damage to offset fewer casts available) Using this strategy as a Galka As if being a Galka wasn't hard enough already, their low INT and MP means they have a harder time pulling this off. Grizzly was kind enough to try this out and write down some notes on doing this as a Galka: Food Fruit Parfait (+3 INT, +2 M.Acc, +6 MAB) * A nice mix of things that are important. Slightly better than Cream Puffs for the mobs HP relevant to damage dealt. Rolanberry Pie (+60 MP seems like it'd help but at the cost of M.Acc) * Was nice up until back to back resists caused a death. Cream Puff (+7 INT) * Standard affair. Not bad, still suffers from resists without additional Acc. Any Crepe * M.Acc edges out over anything else. Either this or Fruit Parfait are where you're looking. C.Snowcone * Best. It just does the job and does it well. Near impossible to get on the AH. MP MP calculated by level of Sub: * Galka Lv 6 BST/BLM = 14MP * Galka Lv 11 BST/BLM = 21MP * Galka Lv 24 BST/BLM = 33MP